When your sick, all you need is comfort (ONESHOT)
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: Toothless gets a stomach ache and fever from some rotten fish he ate for dinner, they wake up in the morning, and Hiccup has to take care of his sickly Night Fury, while also providing a infinite comfort for Toothless, who discovers the best way to fall asleep Rated T cause I'm a paranoid Night Fury


**THIS IS PURE FLUFF, and Hiccup Toothless friendship**

 **TIMELINE : Just before RTTE, about a month or two before**

 _Description :_

 _Toothless gets a stomach ache and fever from some rotten fish he ate for dinner, they wake up in the morning, and Hiccup has to take care of his sickly Night Fury, while also providing a infinite comfort for Toothless, who discovers the best way to fall asleep_

A HTTYD One shot

 **When your sick, all you need is comfort**

Hiccup groans in his sleep, begging for five more minutes, but he here's a whine from across the room, causing Hiccup to wake up and look at Toothless who is curled in on himself and whimpering, Hiccup quickly straps on his prosthetic

"Toothless? Bud? What's wrong?" Hiccup asks extremely worried, Toothless has never acted like this before. Hiccup runs over to Toothless who is whining and whimpering, while trying to curl in on himself

"Toothless? What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Hiccup asks and Toothless shakes his head, Hiccup thinks for a moment before Toothless suddenly starts making a hacking sound, but not the normal regurgitation sound for dragons, Hiccup quickly grabs a wooden bowl and gets it in front of the dragon before he throws up his half digested lunch of fish

"Their bud, just...let it all out, that's it" Hiccup mumbles as Toothless keep's throwing up into the bowl, Toothless eventually gets everything that WAS in his stomach into the bowl, he starts panting and whimpering again

"Toothless, I'm going to Gothi, you'll be fine soon" Hiccup says and gets up, he starts walking towards the door when he hears Toothless stand up, he turns around to see the Night Fury, with his legs and whole body shake violently, and his eyes filled with confusion and nausea

"No bud! Your sick! You shouldn't be standing, lay down" Hiccup says and Toothless manages to curl up while whimpering, his entire body is shaking violently and his stomach is threatening to empty its contents in Toothless' mouth again

"I'll be back, bud, i promise" Hiccup says and Toothless has a brief flashback to Dragon Island, when the dragons got banished, Hiccup said those same exact words

Hiccup runs threw the now open door and down the stairs, he quickly runs out the open door to find it to be 4 in the morning, Stoick getting up to do his chiefing duty's

"Dad, where's Gothi, and where's Astrid?" Hiccup asks and Stoick turns to him confused

"Why?" Stoick asks curiously and worried

"Toothless is sick and he's throwing up and shaking and...oh gods, i don't think he's healthy right now, I need Astrid to get me to Gothi's and also Fishleg's, just in case" Hiccup says and Stoick nods before pointing to Astrid's house

"Oh, right" Hiccup mumbles to himself and runs out the front door, he sprints all the way to Astrid's house, he starts worrying about Toothless even more

He arrives at Astrid's front door and starts knocking, so hard and fast Astrid opens the door and gets ready to hit Hiccup with her axe before she see's its Hiccup, Astrid drops her axe and stands down

"Hiccup, what are you doing here so EARLY" Astrid says and Hiccup quickly answers

"Toothless is sick, i need you to take me to Gobbers, Gothi's, and Fishleg's places, to get them" Hiccup says and Astrid nods, they quickly get on Stormfly and fly off

...

They arrive back at the Haddock House and quickly get upstairs to find Toothless' still shaking and now whimpering louder, Gothi quickly gets to work checking the poor dragon and then starts scribbling

"Gobber, what did Gothi say?" Hiccup asks and Gobber reads that writing

"She says that 'Toothless has a major stomach ache from the fish he ate and also a fever'" Gobber reads out loud and Hiccup feels nervious before turning to Gothi

"Are you sure? How can you tell its the fish?" Hiccup asks, Gothi scribbles, and Gobber reads

"She says 'The fish is rotten'" Gobber reads out loud and Hiccup gets even more nervious

"Gothi, are you sure it doesnt just looks and smell like that because its spent the entire night in Toothless' stomach?" Hiccup asks nerviously and Gothi scribbles again

"She says 'Its not because it spent 7 hours in his stomach, its rotten and I'm sure'" Gobber reads aloud and Hiccup sighs, Fishlegs quickly steps forward, quite nervious

"Hiccup, if we don't keep Toothless' fever in check, then he might...burn up, dragons are fire breathing creatures, and their body's already generate a lot more heat then our body's, but a really high fever could kill him" Fishlegs says and Hiccup quickly manages to get three rags, covered in ice cold water which was taken from the sea, and lay them on Toothless' head, which causes the sickly dragon to purr a little, Gothi scribbles

"Gothi says 'Make sure he eats some in the next few hours and make sure to give him these herbs in some water, it will help his stomach ache and fever'" Gobber reads aloud and grabs a herb bag which he gives to Hiccup, who sets them on his desk for later

"I think i can take care of Toothless from here, you guys go get some sleep, ok?" Hiccup says and everyone nods, they all walk off leaving Hiccup and Toothless alone, Hiccup walks over to Toothless who is still shaking from the deep pain in his stomach, it hurts like knifes or daggers

"Hey bud, its ok, it'll be over soon" Hiccup says while rubbing Toothless' head, making the dragon purr a little before settling down but he's still shaking a little

Hiccup thinks for a moment before grabbing a empty cup on his desk and going downstairs where he fills it with water before running back upstairs, where he pours the water down Toothless' dry throat, making the dragon purr a bit and move a bit closer to Hiccup

"Oh i know bud, it hurts, its ok, I'm here, your not alone" Hiccup mumbles and hugs his best friend, who purrs a bit and nudges Hiccup, Hiccup quickly rubs his eyes and looks outside to find the time to be 5 in the morning, nearly sunup

Hiccup quickly runs over to where he keeps three baskets of fish, one basket for Toothless each day/night. He picks up one and brings it over to Toothless who doesnt look in the eating mood right now

Hiccup quickly undoes the baskets lid and opens it to find about 20 to 30 fish, the maximum of what a Night Fury can eat. Hiccup grabs a Icelandic Cod on the top and nudges it in front of Toothless, who whines and turns his head away from the fish

"Buddy, can you please try one fish? It wont hurt, it shouldn't, its just one. Maybe your stomach will feel a bit better after having something in it" Hiccup says and Toothless continues whimpering, his stomach already feels like multiple daggers are trying to cut him open from his stomach, he doesnt want any more pain. But, maybe he should trust Hiccup on this

"Please bud, i promise, it wont hurt" Hiccup says and Toothless eventually works up the courage to work the fish into his mouth, he doesnt want to spend the time chewing so he just swallows the fish whole, it travels down his throat and into his await stomach. Toothless purrs a bit and nudges a bit closer to Hiccup, looking for comfort

"Their, see bud, its ok, maybe you just needing something in your belly, hah bud?" Hiccup asks and Toothless nods gently, still shaking a little but his stomach feels a whole lot better, but still hurts a lot

"Wanna try eating some more?" Hiccup asks and Toothless nods, after a little nod, Hiccup manages to get Toothless to eat 5 or 7 more fish before settling down to nap, with his stomach no longer hurting as bad as before, its just a slight pain once in a while

"Ok, now to get you your medicine" Hiccup mumbles and quickly grabs the herbs, he runs downstairs and quickly boils the herbs in water before returning upstairs with a bowl, he sits down next to Toothless, who is nearly asleep but manages to force himself awake when Hiccup enters

"Ok, here you go bud, i know you hate medicine, but it'll help with the shaking and fever, along with the stomach ache" Hiccup mumbles and Toothless opens his mouth, allow Hiccup to pour the medicine down Toothless' throat, it makes Toothless' stomach hurt a bit more but decreases his fever and shaking

Hiccup quickly sets the bowl aside before changing the rags on Toothless' head, he then yawns, he only got to bed at midnight, and he now has only got a few hours of sleep. Toothless croons quickly, waking Hiccup up from his quickly standing power nap

"Oh, wha, sorry bud, I'm just...*yawn* tired" Hiccup mumbles and Toothless raises his wing, and nods his head to his side. Hiccup looks at him and sighs happily, he's cuddled with the Night Fury before, who wouldn't want to cuddle with a dragon that's that adorable?

Hiccup quickly takes off his shoulder guard and prosthetic leg before hopping over to the equally tired Night Fury, Hiccup lays his back against Toothless' belly, Hiccup rest's his head on Toothless' right forepaw before a leathery wing covers him like a blanket, Toothless' stomach makes a gurgling noise and Hiccup pats his best friends side

"Nice to see your feeling better now, bud" Hiccup says and Toothless croons, they both get into a nice and comfortable position, hugging each other, they both fall asleep. Toothless decided, that he could sleep best, when he was cuddling Hiccup and had a fully tummy of fish, Toothless then fell into a nice, peaceful sleep


End file.
